


Aim to Please

by Cohava



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Author is super late, Ianto deserves nice things, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cohava/pseuds/Cohava
Summary: Kinktober Day #18 (...I tried, guys.)Prompt: Role ReversalWhen Jack finds Ianto asleep in his chair late at night, he decides to make things interesting with a little roleplay. After all, he also looks good in a suit...





	Aim to Please

There was someone in his office. Jack blinked, poking his head out of the manhole, eyelids still heavy with what little sleep he had managed to get. 

Adjusting to the low light, he just about made out the silhouette of a man curled in his chair.It was Ianto.

Asleep.

Wearing his coat.

Jack grinned, unbidden warmth blooming in his chest. What an adorable sight, and exactly what he needed to see in the middle of the night, waiting for him—chasing away his nightmares and regrets. 

Suddenly, an idea popped into his mind, and he hastily retreated inside his bunk.

\---

Ianto Jones woke up to the scent of coffee tickling his nose. He shifted, noticing with some displeasure that Jack’s chair had once again done a number on his back--why in the bloody hell did he keep falling asleep in it, yes, he did love being surrounded by Jack’s scent, it did wonders for his insomnia but fuck it hurt, and…

“Slept well, Sir?”  
He opened his eyes cautiously and did a double-take. 

Jack was standing at his own door, looking extremely dapper in a three-piece-suit Ianto had never seen on him. He was holding a tray with his own blue striped coffee mug on it, which explained the scent. Ianto’s nose twitched in response even as her ran his eyes appreciatively over his boss’s figure. 

There was something… different about him, even beyond the clothes and the bringing-drinks-schtick. Ianto couldn’t quite pinpoint it at first, then he noticed Jack’s posture: he stood less… imposing than usual, yet his spine was ramrod straight. And his smile, his smile was less the hundred-watts-Harkness-charm and more of an attentive, polite half-smile that…

Bloody hell, sleep had made him slow. ianto sat a little straighter himself, looking up at Jack through his lashes. 

“I don’t know,” he said slowly, gathering his thoughts, “I still feel a little tired. Maybe I need a pick-me-up.”

“I brought coffee, if you want it.”

“Thanks… Ianto,” he said, testing his own name on his tongue. Huh. Then, because he could, he added: “You’re my best employee. How do you feel about a raise?” 

“So kind of you to say, so, Sir,” Jack replied, his eyes twinkling.

“Anyway, coffee would be great, but I think I might need something a little more..” he hesitated, licking his lips, “...uplifting. If you know what I mean.”

“Say no more, Sir,” Jack answered promptly, with a sinful grin. Putting down the tray, he walked ‘round the desk and sank to his knees in front of Ianto.

“That what you had in mind?”

“Yes, thank you… Ianto. That will do quite nicely.”

“I aim to please,” said Jack, and unzipped him.


End file.
